1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image position recognition apparatus, an image position recognition method, a computer program product, and an apparatus for setting correction data for an image display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image position recognition apparatus and other embodiments configured to recognize the position in a captured picture corresponding to a given region of a picture from an image display apparatus, wherein the captured picture is obtained by capturing (i.e., imaging) the picture from the image display apparatus. The recognition is achieved on the basis of captured image signals wherein the given region is emphasized. Doing so enables favorable recognition of the correspondence between respective regions of the picture from the image display apparatus and positions in the captured picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a liquid crystal projector, uneven color may occur due to the particular liquid crystal panel or the projection optics. In one proposal for correcting such uneven color, correction data for red, blue, and green image signals is set for each region (i.e., correction point) obtained by plurally dividing the picture. The signal levels of the per-color image signals are then adjusted using the set correction data.
According to the related art, correction data for each correction point in a picture can be generated by capturing the picture projected onto a screen with a camera (i.e., an image capture apparatus), and then using the captured image signals corresponding to the picture (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-153914, for example.)